Forever And Always Greyson Chance oneshots
by MaryGreysonLove
Summary: A series of one-shots about Greyson Chance. I take requests, so PM me if you want a personal one :  9
1. Chapter 1

As I wrapped my coat tighter around me, I watched as the snow fell to the ground. A light wind blew, making me shiver. It was Christmas Eve, and I was alone. Or, I felt like it anyways. A sigh escaped my lips, and a fog blew from it. Usually, Christmas is my favorite time of year. The lights hanging up, making the city shine red and green. Waking up at the crack of dawn, to find a tree stacked full of presents in our living rooms, making delicious Christmas cookies. But, this year it was different. Something was missing...

My best friend, Greyson Chance.

The guy I feel in love with.

What wasn't to love? His brown hair, that no matter what style it was in it looked amazing, his chocolate brown eyes, always smiling and shining, letting you get sucked into them. His smile, lighting up a dark room, his smile could feed the hungry. His laugh seemed to make everyone feel better. We've been best friends since what seemed like forever. I've been there from the beginning, of his career, to when he got his heart broken. I hated seeing him cry during that. I was about to punch someone. Eventually, he was better, and focused more on his music.

The day I knew I loved him was a few months ago. We were sitting under the stars, just me and him. It was a nice day; we had hung out all day, just like we always did. We were joking around and laughing at each others silly stories. Everything was perfect. Then, we turned to face each other, and our eyes locked into each others, brown meeting green. Butterflies were swirling in my stomach, and my heart was beating faster. His lips were inches from mine. All I had to do was lean in...

But then, he looked away, and acted like nothing ever happened.

That night, I sat awake in my bed, wondering what that feeling was that I was feeling. I wanted it to go away so bad, but it just wouldn't. When I thought about how beautiful his eyes were, my stomach flip-flopped. I had to face the fact I was in love with my best friend.

Now, I was here, alone at this Christmas party. Greyson was on tour in Indonesia, and part of me seemed to be missing. He's been gone for about a month, and we haven't talked that whole time. I missed him like crazy, I could cry. But, I knew Greyson wouldn't want me to cry for him, so I didn't

Sighing, I turned around and went back into Paisley's house, where the party was being held. Many people were here, chatting loudly and enjoying themselves. I looked over to one of the doorways and saw a couple kissing under the mistletoe, which was ironic because Justin Bieber's "Mistletoe" was playing. I wished Greyson was here, to kiss me under the mistletoe. A girl can dream, can't she?

I made my way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, when I heard a laughter. It sounded like a dying hyena, all high-pitched. Immediately, I knew who it was. Lauren Westphlaten.

She was the girl who broke Greyson's heart; the girl who made him cry. I've always had this disapproving view of her. She dated almost every guy at Cheyenne Middle School, and sadly, Greyson fell for her, no matter how many times I warned him about it. But, he didn't listen. When they started dating, I was depressed, because Greyson kept blowing me off to hang out with her. But, he seemed happy, so I tried to be happy. Then, he came to my house, his face was red and he looked like he was going to cry; his eyes were watery. That's when he told me he caught Lauren cheating on him. He kept apologizing, how he kept blowing me off and how he was a horrible friend. I forgave him instantly, because I did have a crush on him then.

Cautiously, I went to the fridge, trying to now let her see me. I failed epically.

"Well, if it isn't Mary. What are you doing here, loser?" Lauren's high-pitched voice said from behind me. I turned around, water bottle in hand.

"This is a _party_, I'm allowed to be here. Why do you care?" I shot at her. She laughed.

"Who invited you her, nerd?" She asked. How badly I wanted to just hit her preppy-little face...

"Paisley, you know, the _owner of this house._" I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You should just leave, no one wants your ugly ass here," said Lauren. Her little clique laughed.

"Why, so you can go screw every guy here?" I snapped. Well, that pissed her off. Cause she smacked me right across my face. Hard. Lauren and her clique laughed at me. I just stood there for a minute, trying to not cry. Finally, I just ran out the back door, into the cold air. No one was back here, thank the Lord. The tears freely flowed down my rosy cheeks. Silently, I cried. I hated her so much.

I don't know how long I was out there, but eventually, I heard a voice say "Don't cry, I can't stand to see your angelic face stained with tears."

No, it couldn't be... I looked up.

"G-Greyson?" my voice made out. Damn tear-choked voice.

Greyson nodded, and he sat down next to me. "It's me, Mary,"

Not knowing exactly what to do, I just hugged him, crying into his shoulder. And it wasn't from Lauren. It was seeing Greyson again. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back, pulling me closer to him. He rested his chin on the crook of my neck. My face was buried into his shoulder. Greyson's voice was whispering soothing voice.

"It's okay, Mary," he kept saying. Eventually, I pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice a little scratchy. "I thought you were supposed to be in Indonesia?"

Greyson smiled lightly. "My manager let me come back for Christmas, because I kept begging him to let me."

"So you could see your family?" I asked.

"That's part of it," he cupped my cheek with his hand, making me look into his shining brown eyes. "Also, so I could see the girl I'm in love with,"

A frown appeared on my face. "Who would that be?"

"You," he said. Well, that caught my attention.

"What?" I asked. Was he serious?

"Yes, Mary, I'm in love with you." Greyson said. "I have been for a long time. You're everything I could look for in a girl: beautiful, smart, funny, and you like me for me, not just for my fame."

Tears were forming in my eyes again, this time of happiness. "I love you too, Greyson."

Greyson smiled, and hugged me again. This was the best day of my life. Then, Greyson pulled away. Not saying a word, he pointed up. Confusion struck me, then I looked up to where he was pointing, then I got what he meant. Mistletoe was hanging from the top of the porch cover. A smile appeared on my lips. My gaze went back to Greyson, who was smiling too. Then, before I could process what was happening, Greyson's soft lips were on mine.

Sparks seemed to fly, and butterflies were swirling in my stomach again. I kissed back, and Greyson's lips formed a smile against mine. His arms went around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and mine wrapped around his neck. It was how I always pictured it, Greyson kissing me on a cold winter night, under the mistletoe. It was perfect.

Sadly, Greyson pulled his lips off mine. He rested his forehead against mine, not letting his hold on me go. His lips were formed into a smile.

"Mary, can I have the honor of calling you my girlfriend?" He asked. The words I've always wanted to hear..

"Of course," I said. Greyson's grin widened and he pressed his lips to mine again, with much more passion. The snow fell to the earth, and the chilly wind blew around us, but neither me nor Greyson cared. We had each other, and nothing else mattered in the world.

It was a Christmas miracle.

**Authors Note: I decided to post a Christmas one-shot since it's Christmas. This was my Christmas present to my friend Mary (yes, I actually have a friend named Mary), but, I decided to post it on here too. **

**Merry Christmas!(:**

**-MaryChance**


	2. I'm A Fool For You, Cheyenne

_The beach was quiet. More quiet than it usually was. Not that I really minded. This was the place for me to think. To let my thoughts run wild, let my imagination take me wherever it wanted me to. With my iPod Touch and notebook in hands, I found a spot off the coast and made myself comfortable on a towel I brought. I didn't bother wearing my ear-buds, considering the fact that nobody was around and it was about 7:00 at night. Being the weird person I am, I liked sitting out here at night. It's more calm and quiet._

_ Opening to a fresh, new page in my notebook, my pencil began to dance across the page, drawing lines and circles and all assortments of shapes. Drawing and art were two things I absolutely adored. With it, my mind was allowed to wander anywhere it desired. No rules, no expectations, no worries, nothing could stop me. I was invincible to the world._

_ Even as the wind lightly blew, causing my caramel brown hair to sway, I still kept my focus on the page. Humming along the words of the song, a smile formed on my lips. I hardly ever had the chance to do this. But, my mom was out working late tonight, and since my dad left us when I was a youngster, I didn't have to worry about him. Then, a voice broke me out of my thoughts._

_ "And I thought I was the only one who came to the beach this late."_

_ Gazing up from my paper, I was dazing into the most beautiful brown eyes ever. It was a boy, about my age. His hair was brown, just like his eyes, but it was a little spiky and messy. His outfit contained of black skinny jeans, a 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' shirt with a black jacket, and All-Star Converse. Over all, he was absolutely gorgeous._

_ "I come out here to think," the words just kind of came out. "To escape from reality,"_

_ He let out a light chuckle. "I understand how you feel,"_

_ I patted a spot down next to me for him to sit. He nodded his head in a thank you, and sat down. His eyes directed to my notebook._

_ "You draw?"_

_ The question caught me a little off guard. "Yeah, but I'm not the best,"_

_ He took the notebook in his hands, getting a better aspect of the drawing stained onto the page. A grin formed on his lips._

_ "It's astonishing,"_

_ "Thank you,"_

_ The boy looked into my eyes and smiled. "I'm Greyson."_

* * *

><em> "Cheyenne," I said, a smile formed on my lips.<em>

And that's how I became best friends with Greyson Chance.

That was about a year ago, and we just kind of hit it off. Now, we talk everyday. He understands me more than anyone else. With him, I feel as if I belong. Like nothing else matters. He knew all of my secrets. I knew all of his.

And I was head-over-heels in love with him.

What wasn't there to love about him? His dashing smile. His witty charm. His personality was unlike any other boys I knew. Greyson was a sweetheart, putting others before himself. I've honestly never met a boy like him before. Maybe that's why I was so attracted to him. Because, I knew he wouldn't hurt me like all the other boys would. He was strange... but in a good way. A way I liked. The sad part of it all, is that I can fantasize and daydream all I want, live in my own little fairytale, but in the back of my mind, I know none of them will become reality. Greyson was focused on his music more than his love life. Of course he misses going on dates and holding hands with a girl, anything a normal fourteen year old boy would be doing now, but it was sadly an altered plot in Greyson's story.

An angelic voice broke me out of my train of thought. "Earth to Cheyenne?"

Shaking my head, I darted my eyes over to Greyson, who was sitting against one of the apple trees. We were in my backyard, and it was only because of two reasons. Reason 'A' being that there was no where else to go, and reason 'B' being that we were too lazy to find a way to go to somewhere else, even if there were some place to go.

"Sorry, my mind just... wandered off," I replied, leaning back, my hands resting on the grass, holding me up. My legs were crisscrossed, and I was gazing up at the old apple tree Greyson was against. Ripe, fresh apples hung all over it. Honestly, if we really wanted to, we could pick them. But, as I stated, Greyson and I were too lazy to do anything right now.

Greyson nodded his head lightly. "So... what were you thinking about?"

I pulled some of the grass out of the ground, forming a tiny pile of them next to where I was pulling them. "The first time we met,"

My eyes glanced over to Greyson, who was only about 2 feet away from me. His lips formed into a smile as he played with a twig on the ground. "Oh yes, how could I forget?" His eyes locked onto me. "It was the day I met a beautiful girl,"

As soon as those words entered my ears, I froze. Greyson's said things like "That looks good on you," and "That's cute," and other short compliments like that once in a while, but never has he called me beautiful. I have no idea why it shocks me so much... but hearing him call me that made butterflies race around my stomach.

Slowly, I crawled my way over to Greyson's position, wanting to get closer to him. Once I sat myself down in front of him, I asked; "You really think I'm beautiful?"

His delicious brown eyes locked into mine. "Of course I do, Cheyenne. What is there about you that's not beautiful?"

Heat rushed to my cheeks. I felt Greyson slowly take my hand, locking my fingers with his. My light blue eyes gazed down at our connected hands, trying to photograph the image in my head, wanting it to stay there forever.

When I eventually looked up at him, he was already looking at me. His eyes were so beautiful. So deep and dark, so intriguing. Something about them was so addicting. It made me never want to look away. I caught his gaze trail from my eyes to my lips, question and a hint of curiosity filling his brown orbs.

My breath caught in my throat. Was Greyson seriously thinking about _kissing_ me? It was too good to be true. But, when I saw that Greyson was slowly leaning in and his eyes were drooping, I realized, that maybe, just maybe, one of my wildest daydreams were finally coming true. My eyes slowly closed too, and I leaned my head in slowly. His lips were only centimeters from mine...

"Greyson, are you out here?" I heard a familiar voice call from the back door. Both Greyson and I pulled our heads back, our eyes snapping open. Simultaneously, we turned our heads towards the direction of the voice. There, stood Greyson's astounding mother, Lisa. She was holding a brown grocery bag in her arm. Her eyes went from Greyson to me. "Hello, Cheyenne!"

"Hi, Mrs. Chance!" I called back, letting another smile appear on my bright pink face. It was probably normal to have your face turn a color like that when you were about three seconds away from kissing your best friend; anyone's would be, right?

When I directed my eyes back to Greyson's position, I found that he had already stood back up, and his arm was extended out for me to take. Gladly, I took his offer and grabbed his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. When I actually looked at Greyson, his face was as pink as mine, which just made me blush even more.

"Well... I guess I should go see if mom needs help." Greyson said awkwardly, looking down at his Converse shoes. I nodded slightly.

"Okay, I have to get going anyways," I replied. I really didn't, I just needed to go get my sketch pad and dash down to the beach right now.

"I'll text you later?" He asked, finally looking back up at me. I nodded. Greyson gave me a hug, but it felt... different from the other ones he's given me. Usually they were short hugs, kind of like a guy hug, if you know what I mean (**I really don't know how to explain it). **But this one, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. Greyson was taller than me, him being 5'8" and me only being 5'6". Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head lightly on his shoulder. I could practically feel him smiling. Greyson pulled away from the hug and smiled at me.

"See-ya later," he said, and kissed me on the cheek. I watched as he walked into his house. I touched my cheek from where he kissed it, and I knew I was blushing madly. Then, out in instinct, I ran out of his backyard, down the road, and ran home.

The ocean was always beautiful at night. The waves splashing against the shore, the reflection of the moon shining down against the glorious waves. It was calming, breath-taking really. It was almost like a painting, it was just... unreal.

I mostly loved coming to the beach at night. Because of the sight that I was getting to see. It inspired me to draw. It allowed me to zone out of the world for a period of time. It allowed me to be free; to let my mind wander wherever it wanted to go. Almost like a passenger on a plane with a free passport to anywhere.

My mind was so drifted off to it's own world, I didn't even realize that my pencil had started to do it's thing, to glide across the page. But... I couldn't believe what I was drawing.

I was drawing a picture of Greyson.

But... why?

Probably because, even though I didn't want to admit it, he was stuck in the back of my mind.

After the whole "almost kiss" event happened earlier, he couldn't get out of my head. Why had he tried to kiss me? Better yet, why did Lisa have to come in and stop it? I know she probably didn't expect up to be do that. Besides that, the main question that wouldn't leave my head was;

Does this mean that Greyson likes me, too?

Setting my drawing pad beside me, I flopped back, letting my back hit the sand, and groaned. My eyes were shut, and guess who was flooding my eyes behind my eyelids? Greyson Chance.

Speaking of that darn boy...

"I figured you'd be here,"

My eyes snapped open and there stood Greyson, leaning over me, a smile formed on his lips. I let out a little scream. Greyson laughed.

"Don't do that, you jerk!" I yelled, slapping him on the leg. Greyson just laughed again. As I began to sit in an upright position, Greyson sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked, looking over at him.

Greyson drew patterns in the sand with his finger. "I came her to find you, because I need to ask you something."

"You couldn't have just sent me a text?" I asked. Inside though, I was glad he came here.

"I figured you didn't bring your phone." he smirked. At that moment, I realized that I didn't bring my phone. I only brought... my notebook...

Slyly, I tried to slide my notebook behind me while Greyson was looking at whatever he was drawing in the sand. I didn't want him to see the picture I drew of him. I didn't want him to question it.

Luckily, I got it hidden out of Greyson's sight, and he looked back up at me right as I pulled my hands back from behind me.

"What's your question?" I asked. I looked at Greyson; his eyes were shining.

"Oh, right," he said, looking down at his hands. "Colin's having a party-type thing tomorrow night, and I was wondering... do you want to go with me?"

My eyes met Greyson's again. He was inviting me to a party?

"Umm... yeah. Of course." I made out. Greyson let a smile appear on his face.

"Great! So... I'll text you when I'm picking you up tomorrow." He said, standing up. Like earlier, he extended his hand, which I took. After I was on my feet, Greyson wrapped his arms around my waist again, pulling me close to him like he did earlier in his backyard. I let another smile form on my face, my cheeks burning up. He smelt like chocolate Axe, which only attracted me to him more.

Greyson pulled away, and looked in my eyes. His eyes were shining, just as if there were little moons in his eyes. I couldn't look away. I saw Greyson lean in. Oh, Lord, was this happening again? I felt myself leaning in, too. Was this really gonna happen?

Right before our lips met, Greyson stopped, and looked away. I ended up kissing his cheek. Blushing like mad, I looked down at my feet.

"I'm... sorry about that." Greyson whispered.

"It's okay,"

"So.. see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Greyson gave me another quick hug, and then he walked away, heading home. As soon as he was out of eyesight, I flopped back down on the sand and sighed. I seriously wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow.

A sigh escaped my lips. As I looked at myself in the mirror, all that could run through my mind was what Greyson would think. My outfit consisted of a light purple dress that went to about a little above my knees, and was spaghetti strapped. My caramel hair was lightly curled, falling past my shoulders, with a purple bow clip in my hair. Also, I wore purple flats. I don't honestly know why I was wearing purple, I just wanted to, I guess. I didn't wear a lot of make-up, just basic stuff like eyeliner and mascara. I just hoped Greyson likes it.

I heard a knock on the door. '_Here we go._' I whispered to myself. Letting out a little sigh, I walked towards the front door.

"Hey Cheyenne. You ready to- whoa." Greyson said after I opened the door. I blushed as I watched him look me up and down.

"What do you think?" I asked. He gazed me up and down once again before replying. "You look absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous, really."

Again, a blush appeared on my face. Greyson just chuckled and pulled me into one of his amazing hugs. He then proceeded to kiss me on the cheek, which caused my face to go _even darker._ He wasn't gonna let my face return to it's normal color tonight, was he?

"Shall we go? Tanner's driving us, if that's okay," Greyson said. I nodded my head in approval for our transportation there. I felt Greyson take my hand. It was like sparks flew through our connected hands. I looked up at Greyson, and smiled.

"Let's go."

We walked out the door and down the hallway, hand in hand, with ear-to-ear smiles on both of our faces.

When we got to Colin's house, there was quite a lot of people here. At least 20, if you could that as a lot. To me it was. Maybe it was because Colin's living room was kind of small. But, that's just me.

Greyson was staying by me. He knows I don't go out that much, unless it's either to the beach or somewhere with him. I don't know many people. Greyson had many friends, and was .. ehm.. "popular" I guess you could say. He got along with people better than I did.

"Greyson!" Both Greyson and I turned around to find Colin standing behind us.

"Colin!" Greyson cheered, giving Colin a guy hug (**Again, I don't know how to explain what they are like**)

I saw Colin look at me, then back at Greyson. "Is this your girlfriend?"

I saw Greyson blush. I blushed as well, and looked down at the ground. "No, this is my my best friend, Cheyenne."

"Cheyenne..." Colin let my name slide from his lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Greyson giving Colin a look. I don't know if it was a death glare, or he was trying to tell him something. But, whatever it was, Colin clearly received the message quickly.

"OH! Okay.." Colin said quickly. Confused, I looked at Greyson. He just shrugged. Greyson was hiding something from me, I just didn't know what.

Greyson and I hung out with Colin, and eventually Colton (We found him along the way) and we all sat around on the couch and laughed. I really was having a good time. I was glad Greyson brought me.

Eventually Colin and Greyson both excused themselves. I glanced over at Colton.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

Colton just simply looked at me and went "You'll see soon enough."

Well, that was no help, was it?

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Everyone at the party stopped and looked in the direction of whoever said that. We soon found out it was Colin, standing in the front of the living room talking into a microphone. God knows where he got it.

"My good friend Greyson here," Colin guided his hand towards Greyson, who then waved to all of us. "He wrote a song for a certain person, and he wants to sing it for us."

Everyone cheered, even Colton and I. I was still confused. He wrote a song for someone?

Colin put the microphone on the holder on the piano Greyson was sitting at. That's when Greyson spoke. "Hey everyone. So, there's a special girl out there, and I wrote a song for her, to let her know how I feel. This song, is for a girl who stole my heart, Cheyenne Blue."

(**I highly recommend you listen to "Cheyenne" by Greyson Chance while you read this. It will help you understand it better.**)

As Greyson played the beautiful notes and let the words to the song flow out of his mouth, the only thing I was thinking was _"He's actually singing a song he wrote.. about me. Telling me he likes me"_

'_Am I a fool for, fool for, falling for you, girl?_

_ Please don't break my heart, Cheyenne. _

_ Am I a fool for, fool for, making you my whole world?_

_ Please don't break my heart Cheyenne."_

It was almost like I wanted to cry. He really felt like this? A couple of people glanced at me, knowing that it was me he was singing about. Was this really happening?

_'I'm a fool for you, Cheyenne,_

_ I'm a fool for you, Cheyenne,_

_ I'm a fool for you, Cheyenne,_

_ I ain't playin', I'm just sayin',_

_ I can't live without you!'_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The song, his singing, the fact that this was the guy I have been practically in love with for the past year, was singing a song about how he was in love with me. Was this real? Or was I daydreaming again?

Greyson finished his last note, and everyone in the room clapped. I was just.. in shock. Inside, I was screaming and jumping for joy, but on the outside, I was frozen.

I saw Greyson walk over from the piano, getting compliments from people and he replied to them saying "Thank you," or something like that. He eventually made his way over to me. I stood there, looking at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked me. Slowly, I nodded; Greyson took my hand and we made our way out the back door, and down the block 'til we got to my favorite place in the world, the beach.

"I never realized Colin lived this close to here," I said, once we finally sat down on the sand.

"I always thought it was cool, and it came in handy on boring days." Greyson replied. He looked over at me, our eyes meeting again. His eyes were searching mine, looking for some kind of reaction to the song.

I took Greyson's hand in mine. "I loved the song."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded slightly. "It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Greyson smiled and squeezed my hand a little bit. "I wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time, but I never really knew how, so I did it the one way I can. Through music."

My gaze went down to our connected hands, then back to his sparkling eyes. "Greyson... how exactly _do_ you feel?"

Greyson dropped his eyes down to our hands, like I just did, then back into my eyes. "Like I've never felt this way about anyone. You're beautiful, Cheyenne. You're everything any guy could ever want. Your smile brightens a room, you can say anything to me when I'm in a sad mood, and it would always make me feel better. You are always there for me, good times and bad. That's what I love about you, you're caring, the sweetest girl I've ever met, and you're just... the most perfect girl I've ever met."

By this point, I could tell I was close to tears, well they were already raining down my cheeks. Greyson used his thumb to wipe them away. "Don't cry, sweetie. I can't stand to see you cry."

The corner of my lips curved a little. "That.. what honestly the most beautiful, romantic thing I've ever heard."

"I meant it all, sweetheart," Greyson said. He looked directly into my sky blue eyes. "I'm in love with you, Cheyenne,"

My heart skipped a beat. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Greyson used his thumb to wipe it away. I looked into his eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Greyson,"

I can't believe I said it. After all this time, I finally told Greyson how I felt, and he felt the same way. This had to be a dream. Greyson's eyes sparkled under the moonlight. He had the biggest smile on his face, which made me giggle. Then, we got lost in the other person's eyes.

That moment right there reminded me of when we were standing under the apple tree in Greyson's backyard, or yesterday when we almost kissed. I got lost in his eyes. They were so pretty, dark brown and shining with the moons reflection in them. I didn't care about anything at that moment. Then, Greyson slowly started leaning in; I could tell he was asking if he could kiss me. I lightly nodded my head. Greyson took no time then to connect his lips to mine.

His lips were soft against mine. That kiss lasted only about 5 seconds. Our foreheads were connected, and we were gazing into the each others eyes. Greyson then cupped my cheek in his hand, and sweetly, pressed his lips to mine. Sparks, no more like _**fireworks **_were going off. His lips molded perfectly with mine, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. I leaned in a little more. Greyson smiled. I felt him drag his tongue lightly across my bottom lip. I smiled, parting my lips, letting his tongue roam around. Our tongues danced and twisted. That may sound gross to some people. But, with all that just happened, it just made the moment more magical.

Unfortunately, Greyson pulled away due to our lack of air. Our foreheads were still together, and were just gazing at each other.

"Wow.." was all I could say. Greyson chuckled a little bit. "Did you feel that.. spark?"

Greyson smiled a little. "Yeah.. it felt more like the Fourth Of July though,"

I blushed at that, which caused Greyson to chuckle once again, and peck my lips.

"Cheyenne, may I have the absolute pleasure of calling you my girlfriend?" Greyson asked.

This was it. The moment I've always daydreamed, fantasized, and dreamed about. This was better than anything I could have ever dreamed.

"Of course,"

Greyson grinned from ear-to-ear, and stood up, dragging me up with him. He pulled me into a hug, spinning me around. I squealed and lifted my feet off the ground, wrapping my arms around Greyson's neck. Greyson stopped spinning me and planted his lips on mine.

It was like a scene from some real cheesy romantic movie. I honestly didn't care at this point. Everything I've wished would happen has finally become a reality. I'm now Greyson Chance's girlfriend. **This was my happy ending.**

**(****A/N: 4,250 words and 11 pages... damn. That beat the 2****nd**** chapter in "Moment's Like These". I'm so proud of myself. :3 Review! Stay Beautiful.**

**-MaryChance)**


End file.
